My Twisted Sweet Love
by Luna Kattalakis
Summary: Vyxxen is new at school and has quickly fallen for the student body president, Nathaniel and he for her. But what happens when everything in her life goes wrong? AN: Nat and Castiel are different from in the game, I wanted to approach it with "what if everyone isn't what they seem?". M or MA for language/graphic scenes. Oneshot my line breaks aren't showing up sorry if confusing


_The funny thing about boys is you never know when they like you, or even why they like you. Sometimes you think they like you but don't, sometimes you think they hate you but really love you. _

_Hey, how's it goin'? I'm Vyxxen and this is my really messed up story on how my love life jumped into a blender and took a big ride on the "screw you" train. _

"So you're new, right?" the dark red haired boy asked as I walked into the courtyard doing yet another errand for the beautiful student body president Nathaniel.

"If I say yes will you hurt me in any way? I really don't want another Amber." I chuckled a little and the boy smiled, just for a second, before giving me an angry look.

"You don't even know me!" he turned his back to me and I shrugged my shoulders before running off past him.

"So I take it you met Castiel?" Nathaniel asked as I handed him the papers he asked for me to gather. I nodded and took a seat in the student council room while he wandered around gathering pens and paper before settling in to a chair and began to mark and sign them.

"Yea, he seemed…er…nice?"

"He's not." The cold tone in Nathaniel's voice told me Castiel was NOT the person to talk about with him. After several minutes of silence, Nathaniel spoke again. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Like a date?" I raised an eyebrow at him and tucked my purple hair behind my ear.

"Yea, like a date." He said as he stacked the last of his papers into a neat pile before sliding them into a folder and standing. "Let's go." He took my hand and led me into the courtyard, where Castiel watched with glaring brown eyes as we left school.

_It's been three months since my first date with Nathaniel and things have been going pretty well I suppose. Castiel sometimes stops me in the courtyard to share his distaste for Nathaniel but overall it's been fine…except for when Amber and her group see me in the halls and harass me. But it's whatever right? I'm dating the student body president!_

I dug through my locker, my heart pounding. I have a huge paper due today and, as always, my luck has failed me and I can't find it. I slammed my fist into the locker door and leaned my head against my fist.

"This can't be happening…please magical paper gods, bless me and give me my 15 page paper back."

"Oh no, looks like little Vyxxen has lost her paper, what should we do, girls?" the cold voice of Amber sang behind me. The pure delight in her voice rang through the hall and my stomach sunk.

"Go away Amber I don't need to deal with you right now. Go bother someone else." I turned around to see her with a furious look on her face and my paper in her hands.

"Bothering? Oh…I guess you don't need this then." She grinned with dark pleasure as she tore my paper in half, then in half again. Soon it was nothing but confetti on the floor. "Clean it up, slime." She laughed before her friends grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the lockers.

"She's going to make your live a living hell if you keep with her brother." Li hissed in my ear as she tugged hard on my hair.

"We'll wreck your life every moment you're here." Charlotte agreed while she tugged on the other side of my hair. Amber stepped in front of me and grabbed my face hard, making me look at her and digging her nails into my cheeks.

"If he falls in love with you, I WILL destroy you. Do you understand me?" Amber pulled my head forward before shoving it back, making my head bash into the metal lockers. Li and Charlotte laughed before walking away with her.

My head aching and my vision blurred I slid down the locker and sat on the floor in a slumped position. My body and senses numb I reached up into my locker for a roll of tape and tried to tape my paper back together, but with 15 pages of confetti on the floor and the late bell ringing I knew my time was up.

"No…no no no please no don't ring." I pleaded to the bell as I taped two pieces together.

"Hey." The smooth voice of Castiel assaulted my ears and I looked up dizzily at him. "What's with the paper? Throwing a party?" he smirked and my eyes filled with tears.

"It's my 15 page paper that's 40% of my grade that Amber shredded to bits!" I rubbed my eyes fiercely and tried to find the other parts of the title page. He held his hand out and I blinked at him. "What?"

"Give me some of the paper, I'll help. Amber's a bitch." Castiel sat down at my side and faced me. When I turned to give him a handful of paper he had a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hit your head?"

"Amber smashed my head into the locker, why?" slowly he reached out and touched the back of my head and I winced and pulled away. "The hell was that for? That hurts!" he looked at his fingers before turning his hand to me.

"You're bleeding, Vyxxen. You're coming with me, now." He stood up and held his hand out to me. When I stared at my blood at his fingers for too long he leaned over and scooped me up and started walking towards the front of the school.

"Castiel where do you think you're going with my girlfriend?" Nathaniel's voice called from somewhere in the halls, coated with anger.

"To the hospital because your dumbass sister bashed her head into a locker!" Castiel shouted as he turned around to face Nathaniel but kept walking backwards towards the door. "She's bleeding."

"Amber? Are you sure?" Nathaniel's face was in disbelief as he ran to us and touched the back of my head roughly. I screamed out in pain and jumped out of Castiel's arms.

"What the hell Nathaniel? Just look at the blood on Castiel's shoulder!" I screeched as I wobbled around trying to regain my balance.

"Amber did this to you?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded a bit before starting to fall over.

"That's what I just said now we need to leave before she loses too much blood." Castiel growled before pulling my arm around his shoulders and sliding an arm around my body to help me walk.

"12 stitches and a bag of blood and you're back to…you." Castiel mumbled as he read the clip board next to my bed. "That's quite the beating Amber gave you."

"She got my head right on the vents on the door. Dunno how I didn't know I was bleeding." I sighed as I looked at the IV in my arm.

"Why would Amber attack you?" Nathaniel asked from his chair in the left corner as he glared at Castiel.

"Maybe because she's dating Amber's brother?" Castiel rolled his eyes as he turned to face Nathaniel. I nodded a little and sat up on the hospital bed to face him better.

"She said if you fall in love with me, she'll destroy me. And since she shredded 40% of my final grade and sent me to the hospital I think she's good with her word." I bit my lip as I remembered I'd fail one of my classes this year because of this.

"Maybe I need to talk to her. Tell her to leave you alone." Nathaniel said as he walked over to me and placed a hand on mine.

"Oh, and make Vyxxen more of a target for your demented sister's wrath? Great move mister president." Castiel chuckled before walking to the door. "Well I'm gone. Since you're not dead I don't need to be here to talk to any cops. Don't hit your head again." He walked out and closed the door loudly behind himself.

"Too bad Amber is too late. I already love you." Nathaniel laughed lightly and sat on the bed next to me, my eyes were fixed to a spot on the wall. How much more would I have to go through for this boy? Would he really end up being the death of me?

After my wounds healed and the stitches were gone Nathaniel met me in the hallways and held out a little red plastic card.

"Room 422 at 9, Friday night." He grinned brightly at me before running off to the principal who was screaming about something missing. I leaned against my locker and stared at the red card and what it meant. Nathaniel was serious about this…and I wasn't…I couldn't be. If Amber found out... my hand instinctively moved to the back of my head where the stitches had been for three weeks, until yesterday.

"422 at 9 Friday. 422 at 9 Friday. 422 at 9 Friday. Oh god I can't do this." I said to myself over and over as I paced around a tree in the courtyard. Everyone else in school was at lunch so I knew this was my time to think. I sat by some bushes near the tree and pulled my knees to my chest. "Room 422 at 9. Why does he have to do this now? Or at all? She'll murder me. I'll be dead…gone…dust…maggots." I rested my chin on my knees and sighed. "I only have three days to figure out how to make him change his mind." A shadow fell over me and I relaxed a bit, clouds finally covered the scorching sun and saved me from the heat for a moment.

"Hey there little girl. You got some pretty hair. Does it match?" a rough and cold voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a man with shaggy black hair and a beard grinning at me with wicked intent. "I'm gonna find out." He said before diving on top of me. He gripped my wrists together with one hand while he lifted my skirt with the other. I screamed and squirmed but the more I did, the harder he squeezed my wrists. I cried out at his rough entry and sobbed as he stole me. I begged over and over for him to stop and after several minutes I heard a voice shout out from across the courtyard.

"What the hell is going on over….VYXXEN!" the voice screamed as it came closer. Suddenly the man was off of me and I curled up into a tight sobbing ball. I could hear the sounds of flesh being hit with shoes and the sharp sound of a nose breaking before the courtyard fell silent again, save my sobs. "Vyxxen are you ok? Did he hurt you?" the voice asked as its owner pulled me into his arms. I opened my eyes to see Castiel with a red mark on his cheek and trembled in fear and shame. "Was he…" Castiel took a small breath before brushing some of my hair from my face. "Did he rape you?" I sobbed more and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held me tight. "You're not getting away. You're coming with me and we're going to see the principal about security on this campus, then we're going to see mister student body president about why he let you be alone by the gates. Anyone can come into the courtyard and with no witnesses…anything could have happened to you." Castiel said as he stood up, holding onto me to allow me to keep crying onto his chest.

"Nathaniel you're needed in my office, NOW." The principal called out over the intercom. She turned to Castiel with a furious look on her face. "You're absolutely sure that's what you saw?" he nodded and dug into his pocket and pulled out a plastic card.

"I got the bast…man's ID card off him before he ran." He clenched his fist as he threw the card onto the desk while Nathaniel walked in. I gripped Castiel's coat tighter around me as Nathaniel's furious gaze raked over my dirt and grass covered body.

"What, did you call me up here to tell me you're cheating and you got caught or what?" he growled at me as he stood on the opposite side that Castiel was sitting. I shook my head and trembled as more tears threatened to spill.

"I-it's n-not that at a-all." I managed to say after sitting silent and letting Castiel talk to the principal for half an hour.

"Then WHY are you wearing HIS jacket? WHY am I being called here to find the two of you here?" Nathaniel paced in front of me, his eyes never leaving my tear stained face.

"You let her be in the courtyard alone near the gates." Castiel said quietly, his voice soft but his hands gripping the arms of the chair tight.

"I don't own her she can go where she pleases." Nathaniel spat back at him.

"She was raped, Nathaniel. You left her alone and she got raped!" Castiel jumped from the chair and took long strides to Nathaniel before grabbing his collar and pinning him to the wall. "I fought the sick bastard off of her, and where the hell were you! Let me guess, eating lunch with your sister? Who, if I remember correctly, gave her STITCHES!" Castiel screamed in Nathaniel's face. Nathaniel shoved Castiel off and ripped his coat from my shoulders before throwing it at Castiel's face.

"Leave us alone this has nothing to do with you!" he shouted before grabbing my hand and pulling me from my chair. "Come on Vyxxen, we're leaving." He tugged me out of the room and I followed, my whole being numb.

"Make sure your doors and windows are locked tight ok? I'll pick you up in the morning to bring you to school. Good night Vyxxen." Nathaniel said softly as he kissed me before closing my front door and leaving me alone in my apartment. I wandered around my little apartment, making sure everything was locked before I crawled into my bed and tried to fall asleep. Which only amounted to me staring at my alarm clock until 7 A.M. and Nathaniel knocked on my door again. I quickly changed clothes and opened the door for him.

"You don't look too good." He said as he stepped inside.

"You wouldn't either if you got no sleep." I mumbled before grabbing my bag and walking out the door with him behind me.

_The day dragged on much like my night did, slow and draining. So much that when Nathaniel dropped me off at my apartment I locked the door behind him and passed out on my couch at 7 P.M. and didn't wake up until the next morning when he knocked on my door. I jumped off of my couch and let him in before moving to my bathroom to quickly take a shower and change before running out of my apartment and into his car._

"How have you been feeling?" he asked quietly after we were on our way to the school.

"Tired, sore, and numb mostly. You?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he shrugged a bit.

"Fine, really." For the next several minutes we sat in silence before he pulled into the parking lot and found an empty spot. He handed me my bag and gave me a hug before turning to go to his classes. Just as I began to walk he turned from halfway to his class and called out. "Don't forget about tonight!" he laughed happily before running off to his class. My face went pale and my stomach dropped.

I continued on through my classes trying not to think much of what Nathaniel wanted from tonight, but when it came lunch time I couldn't stop myself from freaking out. I leaned up against the side of the school as I nibbled on my ham and cheese sandwich lost in my whirling thoughts. No matter how hard I tried to push it away I couldn't. I knew I had to figure out how to make it through this.

"If I tell him I can't then I might hurt his feelings and I don't want to do that at all." I said quietly to myself as I held my left hand in the air. I raised my right and lowered my left. "But on the other hand if I do it my heart won't be in it and it could really mess us up." I weighed my options out loud to myself for several minutes to help myself think, but I kept coming back to the same problem; what's best? "If I hurt his feelings he might leave me or Amber might come after me but if I have sex with him Amber might do that anyways so she doesn't matter in this situation." I chewed on my lip as I sat in silence for a few minutes trying to keep my thoughts straight.

I pulled out a piece of paper from my bag and made a "T" chart for the pros and cons, and at the top I wrote 'Room 422 and 9 Tonight'. "Pro: Nathaniel and I share a big moment. Con: I was just raped so my big moment is kind of…not there." I wrote down my thoughts as I came up with them to help organize myself. "Pro: it's a big step he wants to take with me. Con: not ready. Pro: he loves me. Con: his sister will kill me. Con: I don't know what having sex will do to my emotions after the other day." My list of cons went on for several more lines and I rubbed my eyes before looking at the paper and my face whitening. My list said no but what would he say? I drew a line down the cons side and wrote '_just do it, you'll be fine'_ on the bottom of the page and circled it.

"Still sitting alone in the courtyard, huh?" a familiar smooth voice said from my left. "What's this?" he said before my paper was pulled from my lap and I stared up in terror as Castiel read my chart. "Room 422…you're going to have sex with him after everything that just happened?" he stepped in front of me and looked down at me with a furious gaze.

"Well…the plans _were_ made before it happened." I bit my lip as I remembered it wasn't much sooner.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you." He said coldly before sitting down in front of me and holding the paper so I could read it. "You say it plain and simple here. You can't do it. So WHY are you going to screw him anyways? Do you want to send yourself into a downward spiral of sex and drugs?"

"Well no but…"

"There's no but. And if he really thinks you should be ready after that you don't need him anyways." Castiel balled up my chart and threw it to the side. "Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?"

"What do you mean? I seem to be fine." I tried to say proudly but my voice shook. Truth was, I knew what I was doing, I just didn't care anymore.

"If you think this is fine I'd hate to see you when you're in the gutter. Vyxxen just think about it before you go and fuck him. It's only been a few days. I know that's not enough time for you to get over it." Castiel said before standing up and wiping the dirt off his pants.

"I'm old enough to know what to do! I don't need your help, Castiel!" I said loudly to him as I stood and stormed away. He was right, I knew he was…and that's what made me so mad.

I sat on the bed in room 422 in my jeans and T-shirt at 9 with my heart pounding. I shouldn't do this, but I want to, somewhere in me wants to. As the clock changes to 9:05 a knock rings out from the door. I rush over and fling to door open to see…Castiel?

"What the hell are you doing here!" I shrieked as he stepped inside the room. "Nathaniel will be here any minute! You can't be here Castiel!"

"Why do you think I'm here? I knew you'd go through with this crazy ass plan and I'm here to stop you. I'll tell Nathaniel what you couldn't. You're not ready to have sex and you're willing to throw yourself over a mountain to make him happy." He said as he looked around the room. It was small but fancy, with gold colored lamps and green and gold bed covers. "Including giving your heart away in this disgusting room after being raped." He sneered as he took in the feel of it.

"I guess it's a good thing your opinion doesn't matter, Castiel. I'm not with you so you can't have a say on anything I do, by myself or with Nathaniel." As soon as the words came out of my mouth two things happened. Castiel's face went dark as all emotion left his eyes, and my hands covered my mouth so quickly you could hear the slap of flesh echo in the room.

"That's some way to thank the guy got your attacker off you, and came all the way out to the edge of the city just to keep you from getting hurt again. Nathaniel isn't who you think he is but it's clear after all of this you still believe what he says about me." Castiel said quietly as he turned away from me and reached for the door. "I won't bother you anymore."

"Castiel please….please wait…" I whispered as tears filled my eyes. "You're right. Every time I've needed someone you were there, not Nathaniel. Here you are now, trying to save me from myself and all he wants is sex after I was raped. He didn't save me…you did. Castiel I'm sorry!" I cried out as he began to open the door. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head between his shoulder blades. "Don't go…" I whispered.

"Don't say that if you don't want to be with me, Vyxxen. I want you like I've never wanted a girl before, but I'm not going to lose my head. If you want me, then tell Nathaniel you can't have sex with him and that you can't be with him. Do that, and I'll come back." Castiel said quietly before opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

I curled up on the bed in the hotel as the time turned to 10. I opened the door and looked into the hall, with still no sign of Nathaniel. I sighed and crawled under the sheets and fell asleep, figuring if he wasn't coming I could at least use the bed.

I woke to the feeling of a hand gliding over my hip and lips on my neck. I screamed and lunged off the bed, my hands balled into tight fists as I looked at Nathaniel laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers.

"Calm down, it's just me. You know why we're here." He smiled as he motioned for me to come back. I sobbed and shook my head.

"NO! You can't just crawl into bed with someone and rub on them and kiss their neck three damn days after they were raped! I thought he came back!" my whole body shook violently and Nathaniel stood and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and led me back to the bed.

"Don't worry Vyxxen I won't hurt you like that." He said as I laid down and he followed on top of me. He grabbed my wrists into one of his hands and pinned my arms above my head. "See I won't hurt you." He smiled as he bit my neck. My tears flowed freely down my cheeks as he rubbed his hips against me. Slowly he worked at my jeans and slid them down my body and when his hand reached my core I had enough.

"Get the hell off of me! I'm not doing this! I'm not ready Nathaniel get off!" I screamed while he held my arms down and gripped my breast roughly. "I. Said. Get. OFF!" I screeched as I brought my knee up and made contact with his cheek. "I can't believe you'd continue to hurt me when I told you no! Don't ever try to come near me again Nathaniel!" I sobbed as I grabbed my pants and tried to pull them on as I ran out the door, leaving my shoes in the room. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone as I ran out of the hotel and down the street. I quickly pressed some numbers and prayed as it rang. "Please please please…pick up…"

"Hello?"

"Oh god! Castiel you were right! Please….please Castiel I can't get back home! I took a bus here and the last one ran an hour ago."

"Calm down Vyxxen, where are you now?"

"I don't know! I ran out of the hotel so fast I didn't even grab my shoes!" I paused and looked around for a street sign. "I'm on Rain Ave. B-by the gas station. I'll be inside because it's starting to rain." I said before hanging up the call and stepping inside.

"You can't be in here with no shoes ma'am. You need to leave." The cashier said as he looked at my bare feet. I nodded and stepped out into the rain and sat on the curb. I looked at my phone to see it was 2 in the morning, and the streets are dead. Slowly a car pulled into the parking lot and I calmed, Castiel was here. I stood up, but as the car parked I realized it wasn't Castiel at all…it was Nathaniel, and he looked pissed.

"You ran away from me, Vyxxen. You can't just run away from me. I know you didn't drive here so you couldn't have gone far. Now come back to the hotel with me and we'll get this all figured out." He grabbed my hand and I pulled it from his grasp.

"I said don't come near me Nathaniel!"

"And I said come with me, guess who's going to win this."

"You will leave the woman alone and go back to your hotel." A voice said from behind Nathaniel. He spun around to see two men in beautiful Victorian clothing with their arms crossed and glaring at him. The taller of the two men had sexy black hair and the shorter had stunning blueish silver.

"Leigh and Lysander…why doesn't this surprise me? Where's Castiel at? Not enough of a man to come here and fight me himself?" Nathaniel taunted before spinning back to face me and grip my wrist. "They're nothing to worry about, come on."

"How many times do I need to say no, Nathaniel? I just can't do this! I can't be with you, I can't go back to the hotel with you, and I sure as hell can't fuck you! Three days ago I was a sobbing mess and all you could care about was that Castiel saved me from my damn rapist! All you could see was that I had Castiel's jacket on! All you could see was that Castiel was there and you weren't!" I fought his grasp and watched as Leigh and Lysander looked at each other and back to me.

"You were raped?" the black haired man asked with an eyebrow raised.

"And he wants to have sex with you now?" the blueish silver haired man questioned. I nodded and tugged my wrist away from Nathaniel. His grip was so tight around my wrist, when I finally freed myself I fell backwards onto the parking lot. Suddenly I felt arms around me and the warmth of a body wrapping itself around me.

"I've got you Vyxxen, we're leaving now." Castiel whispered into my ear. He stood and held me in his arms as he ran to a sleek black car. I could hear the sound of Nathaniel screaming at Castiel for taking me away, and Leigh and Lysander climbed into the two front seats. The blueish silver haired man turned in his chair to look at me.

"I'm Lysander, one of Castiel's friends. The guy driving is my older brother Leigh." Lysander turned his attention to Castiel as I shivered in my seat, trying to tug my rain soaked clothes from my freezing skin. "She wasn't joking when she said you saved her, was she?" Castiel shook his head slowly and tugged off his jacket and shirt before tapping me on the shoulder.

"Take your wet shirt off and put mine on, won't do much for your jeans but it'll help some." He said softly to me. His eyes held a deep sadness and I nodded at him, peeling my soaking shirt from my skin and giggling as he and Lysander turned away suddenly. I pulled on Castiel's shirt and pulled my arms into the sleeves to work on taking off my soaking bra when Leigh cleared his throat from the driver's seat.

"You realize if you're cold we'll know if you do that." He said with an aloof tone. I nodded as I tossed the waterlogged bra on the floor.

"It's this or soak Castiel's shirt in an odd way. I can cross my arms at least." I said as I slid my arms back through the sleeves and blinked as Castiel held his jacket out to me. "Won't you be cold?" he shook his head and I put on his jacket and shivered at the warmth it held. "I'm really sorry you guys had to come all the way out here because I didn't do what I should have before." I said solemnly as I stared at my wet feet.

"We'd rather help you then let Castiel hate us forever for letting you get hurt. And now that we know you're actually pretty nice, we don't mind at all." Lysander said with a smirk. I turned to look at Castiel who was staring out the window opposite me with a dull stare. I reached out to touch his shoulder but pulled my hand back and sighed, instead I pulled his jacket around myself tighter and leaned against the door. The rest of the car ride was silent as the only sounds were rain pounding on the car.

Leigh stopped the car in front on an apartment complex and turned around to look at Castiel. "Alright, here's your stop. Collect your things and get out." He laughed a little and Castiel opened the door. He climbed out and I sighed as I was left alone with two men I had never met before. Lysander turned around and motioned at me with his hands.

"You too."

"But I don't live here."

"You need to stay with Castiel tonight." Lysander looked out of the windows before quickly adding. "You really need to talk to him…he was worried." Castiel opened the door for me and I gathered my wet clothes before waving to the brothers and following Castiel into the apartment complex and into his.

"Do you need anything before you go to bed?" Castiel asked while he walked through his little kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water and tossing one to me. I nibbled softly on my lower lip and nodded.

"Actually I do need something." I moved to his side and hugged him gently. "Thank you Castiel…and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner." I turned away from him and before I could step away his arms slid around my waist and he pulled me into his body. He rested his cheek on the top of my head and, though he never said a word, it was clear what he meant.

"It scared me." He whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I had heard him say a word. I looked up to see him looking at me with his eyes staring deep into my heart. I turned to face him and placed my hand on his cheek before standing on my toes and pressing my lips to his. The kiss only lasted a second but the meaning was stronger than words. "Um…you can sleep in my room so you don't have to wear your wet jeans or worry about me seeing you in your underclothes." Castiel said after several minutes of silence. I blushed bright red and stood on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"I think I might feel safer if you were with me." I giggled and pulled away from him and watched the stunned look on his face as his cheeks reddened. He led me into the bedroom and turned away as I slid my wet jeans off and hung them over a chair before climbing into his fluffy bed. I turned to look at him as he climbed in after me, jeans, belt, and socks still on. I looked at him a bit confused and he turned away from me, an embarrassed look on his face.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He mumbled.

"Why would I?"

"Reasons."

"Like?" I crawled up behind him and pressed my body to his, the warmth of his skin soaking in to my core. He groaned under his breath and sighed before clenching his pillow tight.

"I'm a guy and there's a woman in my bed wearing nothing but a pair of panties and my t-shirt." He turned onto his back to look at me. "It's really hot, and really hard not to ask you to do things."

"What kind of things, Castiel?"

"Sexual things, Vyxxen. Things I wouldn't dare ask after the week you've had."

"You've had a bad week too. Witnessed someone getting raped, got rejected, got rained on, and got your shirt and bed stolen by a chick. Maybe there's something I could do that doesn't scare me?" I sat up and tugged the blanked off of him and crawled down to his feet where I pulled his socks off and started to massage his feet when he pulled them away from me.

"Don't touch my feet please. You really don't want to do that."

"Then I'll rub your back. Roll over." I smiled and pushed his thigh to make him turn. He chuckled and obliged and I ran my fingers over the tight planes of his back. I could see every tense muscle in his body and as I began to rub his neck and shoulders the sweetest moan escaped his lips. After several minutes he rolled over and hugged me, tugging me down onto the bed and curling up against my back.

"Don't go anywhere, ok?" he breathed as he drifted to sleep. I kissed his hand softly and smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_It's now been eight months since the night Castiel saved me from myself and things have gone wonderfully. Though I know he really wants to move farther with me, he won't touch me until I tell him it's ok. And tonight is the night I'm ready for him._

_If you don't want to read smut, stop reading NOW. There's nothing left to the story but Castiel and Vyxxen's first time together._

"Castiel? Would you come here for a minute please?" I called from his bedroom. I hid behind the door and when he came in to look for me I slid behind him, one hand on his chest and the other on a more sensitive area.

"Ah! Vyxxen what are you doing?" he gasped as he instinctively began to grind his hips into my hand. "We-we've never done anything like this before Vyxxen what's going on?"

"You've waited too long for this, and I want you more than I ever thought I could want." I said softly as I began to undo his belt. He turned around and grabbed my hands and held them pressed to the hardening bulge in his jeans. I knelt before him and rubbed the full length of him, he inhaled sharply and let out a long slow moan.

"Please don't tell me this is a dream." He whispered softly while I pushed him to the bed and slid his pants from his body. I kissed his inner thigh before I pressed my lips to the bare flesh of his manhood that showed through the slit in his boxers. His hips jerked up and I glanced at his face to see the pure look of pleasure there. As I began to slide the thin fabric of his boxers down his body to reveal the most precious part of him he seized my hands and shook his head. "Don't…don't look at me." He whimpered. I slid up the bed and looked into his nervous brown eyes. I placed a hand on his cheek and nipped his lower lip gently.

"What's wrong if I look, Castiel? I doubt you've got anything to be ashamed of." I smiled warmly at him and he shook his head.

"You'll laugh at it."

"I doubt it."

"I know you will." The look of pure shame in his eyes made my heart weep. I curled up close to him and trailed my fingers over his chest.

"Why would you say that baby?"

"The last girl I tried to love…s-she laughed and l-left me alone." He stuttered and I pressed my hand flat to his chest.

"Let me erase your bad memories. Please give me one chance to show you how wonderful you are? Or would you like to get right on with the main event?" I blushed a bit and watched his face as he thought hard. I wiggled out of my pants and slid my shirt and bra off, showing him my body in nothing but black lace panties. The deep moan in his throat drove all fear from my mind as he moved to lay on me and pulled my panties down with a fluid motion. I closed my eyes and eagerly awaited his entry and when I felt his boxers glide over my skin as he pulled them off, my core quivered with delight. Slowly he pressed the tip to me, and he thrust his hips forward, slipping in with one move and making me nearly scream with pleasure. His thrusts started off slow and soft, his hips working to rhythmically penetrate me. As his pleasure grew his movements became harder and faster. Soon we were both a tangle of gasps and moans as our heads were spinning with pleasure. Suddenly he slid out the head of his dick and slammed into me with such depth I screamed in ecstasy. His body shuddered and he moaned into the pillow as his dick jerked within me.

"Vyxxen…?" he gasped after several minutes. "Did you like it?"

"Amazing." I sighed happily as we caught our breath and our bodies relaxed in the sweet tangle from sex.


End file.
